Luigi's Screwed up mansion!
by Shikon Nobara
Summary: Okay, this isn't mario, but Luigi's Mansion wasn't a category when I uploaded this so...Please R
1. Luigi's Screwed up mansion!

Okay, so………..I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the story, oh, wait, forgot the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: yeah, so, I don't own any of these characters, and, y'know these are annoying…

Luigi: * in funky Italian accent * loooka, Mario, I wona a mansion!

Mario: * also in funky Italian accent * Ia Don'ta geeva a ratsa crapper!

Luigi: fine! Meeta you thera!

On the way…

Luigi: DANG!  I ama lost! Cursa dosa mapas!

…half an hour later…

Luigi: I finally found it!

* Creeking door that Luigi is going through to the mansion*

Luigi * yelling like a lunatic *  MARIO! MARIO! WHERE THE HOID ARE YOU, YOU BAKA!?!

As he goes into another room...

Ghost chorus: bwahahahahahahahahhahaha!

 Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! CRAP! I need an exterminator!

E. Gadd: * jumps in all heroic like superman with a cape on and an "E" on his chest * I'll save you!

E Gadd and the ghosts start to thumb wrestle and EG looses

EG: I…Need…I…Need…Housecleaning Devices! * Runs of for 3 seconds and comes back with a shop vac *

Luigi:Holy Jim! what do Ia Doa!

EG: * tosses Luigi the shop vac * * all mystical and deep * use the force Luigi, use the fo...gak!

E. Gadd  was strangled by ghosts, what do we do?

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Attacks ghosts by hitting them with the Vacuum *

EG: * again all mystical with his gaseous head appearing in front of Luigi * NO!  Not like that, fool! 

Luigi: Oha, lika dis?

EG: yes!

Luigi: Kay

Ghosts: Holy crap! * Get sucked in *

Nameless people: YAY!

EG: but that's not all…


	2. The Lab and training

Hio! Yes , me , yes , another one, yes, I am insane.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, WAAAAAAHHHHHH! mommy, get them for me for Christmas…

The story…

Down here

Luigi:  *does the whole bit where he spins the vaccum and attaches it on his back and does a peace sign * 

EG: Luigi, come to my old lab, you need more training.

Luigi: bu…bu…the ghosts…and…the people, with the…

EG: now, dammit!

Luigi: * looking quite dazed * okay, but…

At the lab…

EG: you need more training, follow me into this room.

Luigi: okay, now what? * lights go out* Crap! What the hell are you trying to do to me?!?

*ghosts come and screech *

Luigi: * trips over one of the big holes where the ghosts come out* Why Me!

Ghosts:  * beating Luigi to a pulp* tehehehehehe!

Luigi: E. Gadd! Are you trying to kill  me!?! What are you doing, attacking me with ghosts ? ARE YOU INSANE?

EG: No. Dave The Wonder Squirrel is. See. * points to top of page*

Luigi: aha. * still being attacked by ghosts *

EG: Use the Housecleaning device, numnuts! ( Connor, if you're reading this, sorry.)

Luigi: I Forgot how!

EG: *sighs and pushes a button* 

Ghosts: * geting sucked in from the holes in which they came * NOOOOOOOOOO!

Luigi: * acting like nothing happened * Whaja do that for? I had it under control!

EG: * Just stares at Luigi skeptically *

Luigi: * to himself * Oh-No, here it comes, damn, how did I get into this? 

EG:  blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah! ( fill in blah with annoying parent lectures)

Luigi sneaks off into the mansion, my god, feel the tension!


	3. into the mansion...

More of the mansion!

Disclaimer: do you get the point yet? These are NOT mine, and you know it, I know it, the world knows it!

So, where we left Luigi, he was sneaking into the mansion.

Luigi: I wonder If the professor is still gabbing on about whatever he was gabbing on about?

EG:* through Game Boy Horror * you get back here, I need to annoy you some more!

Luigi: * takes batteries out of GBH * okay, lecture me. * snickers *.

Toad: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Mario is missing and a ghost was about to eat my head! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: shut up!

Toad: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: listen, if you shut up, I'll find Mario, kay?

Toad: * all of a sudden all smiley * Okay! Let me help!

Luigi: NO!

Toad: fine, but you can save the game with me, if you want to.

Luigi: this isn't a video game!

Toad: yeah, okay, just when a ghost eats your head, don't say you can't go back to a saving point!

Luigi: * walks off steaming * 

All of a sudden, luigi finds himself in a room that is pitch black, if it weren't for the strange candles.

Luigi: weird candles. Lets see what happens if I blow them out. * blows them out *

Paintings: those were sacred candles, you blew them out! Feel the wrath!                           * ghosts appear *

Luigi: * stares stupefied, then realizes the shop vac on his back * Not today, ghastly scum! * turns on vacuum *

Ghosts: oh no! not that guuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! * get sucked in *

Luigi: hahahahahahahahaha!  * opens chest * yay! Porn! Wait, this isn't porn! * takes the key and puts it in door * maybe there's porn in here! * goes inside *

Luigi: not more ghosts! Where do they all come from?

Who knows? Come back for more, I'll write it when I feel like it.


	4. Luigi discovers the vases have cash, SWE...

Lets see, where were we, I forget! CRAP!*looks at other story* now I remember!

Disclaimer: I own these! * Gets handed paper that says Nintendo is suing me* I lye!

Ghosts: we wont hurt ya, we just want some porn!

Luigi: * snickers* okay, there's some in here * points at vacuum in fake innocent look*

Ghosts:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: just look reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaallll hard…… harder…..HARDER….** HARDER!**

Ghosts: * face pressed hard against the shop vac** ***

Luigi: * turns on shop vac* SUCKERS!

That was ingenious!

Luigi:* walks up to vase * Prettttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!* reads sign*

CHINESE VASE

MING DYNASTY

PRICELESS ANTIQUE

DO NOT TOUCH

Luigi: * instantly pokes it and it shatters into little shards * CRAP!  Hey look, there was some gold inside! * pokes all the other Ming Vases in the room* hey, what the hell is this little heart thingy? OH WELL. Guess ill sell it on the black market. * turns around and finds another door * Not another one! * opens door * Lemmie guess, more ghosts?

Ghosts: DAMN! Lets scram boys, he ruined the element of surprise, Win some, loose some I guess. * phase through wall *

Luigi: * sniffles* they grow up and die so fast!

To make a long story short, luigi found the key.  The end. Go home. Your mother's calling!


End file.
